


Nail in the Road

by LemonKat (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Biting, Choking, Dom Sans, Ecto-Tongue, Ecto-dick, F/M, Female Reader, No Plot, One Shot, Post-Pacifist Route, Reader Insert, Reader Is Not Frisk, Rough Sex, Short Sans, Slight Voyeurism, Smut, almost dubcon, reader is kinky and likes it rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 02:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5610655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LemonKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after the pacifist ending and barrier was broken. This will be a short one-shot based around a female reader and her best friend (Fay) visiting the best friend's boyfriend, who happens to be Papyrus. The reader isn't too thrilled about having to be a third wheel especially when their hotel has only one bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nail in the Road

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this vaguely based on a dream I had. It's just something I felt like typing up for fun.
> 
> Also the title is because the reader is a third wheel and she's going to be nailed... Yeah I'll leave now... Enjoy!

Well this is not exactly what she would expect from an 'amazing vacation from her boring life' as her best friend dragged her along to meet her 'oh so wonderful' new boyfriend. They had been in a relationship for only a few weeks and her friend gloated how they were already soul mates. Living a good couple towns apart meant that visits required a few of days off from work that she would of preferred to stay at home rather than join her friend on the visit.

Of course this was not the first time for her to be pulled along to this sort of thing. Her best friend was not the type to stick around one man for long and she had the unfortunate fate of tagging along as a third wheel with her.

"Fay, why am I doing this again? Can I not just stay home on my vacation days," The less than thrilled female groaned to her bubbly best friend who was bouncing with excitement in the hotel room. Why they were staying in such a place, she was not sure.

"Because you need to get out more! Locked up in your room on all your nights you could be out partying. Maybe find a nice man like I have," Fay had responded in an upbeat tone. "Besides, my Papy wanted to meet you finally since you refuse to come out of your cave anytime he visits."

This only caused another huff of frustration from the less enthusiastic woman. Her mind wandered to what had happened in the recent year. The monsters of Mt Ebott had already formed into society peacefully as the child ambassador was quick to charm the public. It was almost strange how easily it happened, but there was still some hate going around. People did not really dare harass the monsters too much however.

A fairly loud knocking pushed her out of her thoughts as she looked up to see Fay running up to it. She sat up on the bed to get a good look down the hall as the door opened which made her clench at the fabric of her dress in nervousness. She really did not like meeting new people.

"AH! MY LITTLE NOODLE, IT IS SO GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN," A very loud voice boomed into the room as the source of it came into view holding a small container of some sort of food she would guess. A tense of anxiety came at her chest as she had forgotten that the 'amazing boyfriend' was in fact one of the monsters. An extremely tall skeleton one at that, and his attire was questionable as it consisted of some somewhat silly battle armor. A snort escaped her that caused her friend to jerk her head in her direction.

"Look who I brought out of her dwelling! I almost had to hog tie her to get her here," Fay laughed loudly as dark eye sockets looked over the scowling woman on the bed. Papyrus was quick to enter the room, a friendly grin on his face as he strikes a dramatic pose that caused his scarf to flutter in a non-existent wind? What a weird monster was all she could think.

"IT IS NICE TO FINALLY MEET YOU! I HAVE HEARD MUCH ABOUT YOUR LOATHING OF INTERACTION AND CAVE DWELLING! NYEH HEH HEH! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS," He introduced boastfully that caused her to flinch some. She remained on the bed however, still clenching at her dress as she was looking away. A bit of concern furrowed his brow as she did not seem to respond to the blunt comments. Fay had hastily walked up to her friend to pat her on the shoulder, partially as an apology.

"Well that is why I brought her along this time! To get her some fresh air," With those words she let out a light laughter that Papyrus joined along with his excited Nyeh heh's. Oh joy, this was going to be a hard weekend is all she could think.

-

Definitely a hard weekend.

She was now stuck sleeping beside a gentle make out session that made her want to hurl. Why were they staying in that cramped one bed hotel? Even more so why was Papyrus staying over for the night instead of going home? The only answers she could get out of it was excuses about his apartment being painted. It was bullshit and she knew it as she scuttled over to the furthest edge of the bed.

That was when she felt a brief touch on her shoulder as she was trying to drift to sleep, it sent a shock enough to make her jump. It was Fay's hand as she glared over her shoulder to her friend leaning over with the tall skeleton draped over her, nuzzling into her shoulder affectionately. They were so tender and loving to each other it made her almost want to just walk back home despite it being a good car drive away.

"Come on, join us please? I brought you along so you would ease up a bit, maybe even have some fun," her friend purred out, trailing her fingers down her back. She hated the soft touch as she pulled away from it almost causing her to fall off the bed.

"No, I just want to go to sleep. You two are so noisy," she huffed in annoyance debating if she should just sleep on the floor at this rate. Her friend pouted, a puppy whine escaping her that caused Papyrus to look up with concern.

"SHOULD I LEAVE? YOUR FRIEND DOES NOT SEEM TO WANT TO JOIN," Papyrus spoke loudly as ever. Fay shook her head though as she returned her attention back to the skeleton, cupping his face lovingly.

"No, she is just being grumpy. I'm sure she'll come around," Fay whispered out as she planted kisses against his teeth. They seemed to return to their gentle motions. The female on the other side of the bed only grumbled to herself.

It was not their fault, she just did not like the soft and tender sex they were likely to start having despite her right next to her. This was not the first time it had happened either as her friend had been trying to goat her into a threesome many times before. She always refused as their tastes did not line up. She was not a prude afterall, far from it, but she would not admit that even to her best friend.

Her cheeks blushed at her own thoughts as well as hearing the light moans coming from beside her. She could not help but peek over in curiosity as an orange glow came from the two only to turn back quickly in embarrassment. Monster anatomy was one thing she did not want to get into as she ducked her head under a pillow, praying for sleep to come fast as the bed creaked from the slow and tender actions on the other side.

-

A slender hand snaking around her waist jolted her awake as she looked down to see it was a female arm now hugging her. Her friend's naked form pressed against her back as she sighed deeply to the action. Things like this did not phase her anymore as Fay nuzzled into her friend's back for affection.

It was still night and dark in the room.

"It is really great you know. Papy can do a lot of things. He's so sweet about it too," Her friend whispered into her back that only got her a shrug. It is not like she didn't want to have sex, especially with a monster that seemed to have a glowing dick. It's just the notion of how soft and sweet it would be made her want to fall back to sleep.

"You wouldn't understand, Fay. There's a reason I never accept your offers that is just too hard for me to explain. You're too gentle and innocent," she responded to her friend that caused a noticeable pout against her back.

"Innocent? I just had sex with my boyfriend beside you. You still won't budge, what more would I have to do," Fay complained while hugging her friend tighter.

"It's complicated. Just go to sleep," she huffed out, pushing at her friend's arm to let go of her waist as she could feel a bit of sweat on her back. The arms stayed tight though that caused her to sigh a bit, but left it as that. She felt the bed shift some, but her friend had not moved. Was Papyrus still there? She flushed some in embarrassment at him possibly hearing the conversation before she heard the bathroom door shut.

Well now her boyfriend probably hated her as she bit down on her lower lip. She could not help but perk up to hearing muffled talking from the bathroom. What was he doing? Talking to himself or on the phone? She really did not want to worry about it as she tried to get some sleep despite her friend still clinging to her.

-

Some muffled noises and feeling the bed move caused her to wake again. This was going to give her a pretty harsh headache waking up so often during the night as her blurry vision made out that it was still nighttime. She moved her hands up to rub at her eyes as she noticed the arms gone from her waist now.

She curiously looked over her shoulder, but only huffed in annoyance to seeing her friend facing away from her and talking softly to Papyrus who was standing up beside the bed. The noise alerted them both as they looked towards her with blushes planted on both their faces. What were they doing? She sat up to glare at her friend in confusion to what they were chattering about.

"Ah well, you woke up sooner than we thought. We wanted to surprise you in the morning with this instead," Fay began to explain, she looked nervous and ashamed of something. "And uhm... well I understand that I may be too gentle to help you ease up... so..." She trailed off.

"I HAVE INVITED MY BROTHER SANS TO COME OVER AND HOPEFULLY HELP MY NOODLE'S FRIEND OUT WITH HER PROBLEM," Papyrus interjected that caused a wave of confusion to splash on her face. As her vision was placed firmly on her friend and the tall skeleton she did not notice the form on her side of the bed before the touch of cold skeleton fingers brushed her neck.

The feeling caused her head to snap towards the source, looking up to see a rather short skeleton staring down at her, white lights in his eye sockets. A permanent grin was placed across his face that only grew more to her looking up at him. She took note of his blue parka and fluffy collar as his skeleton hand did not move away from her neck, a thumb pressing at her throat before she scooted away in surprise. She bumped into her friend though who gave her a pat on the shoulder in reassurance.

"yo. heard my bro's girl had a friend who needed to be thrown a bone," his voice was deep and rough, far different from his brother's. She had no idea what they were talking about though, but she only brought her hands to rub at her temples. Another horrible attempt that she would have to be bothered with. She looked over her shoulder to give a tired look at her best friend.

"Fay, please stop trying to 'help' me. Guilt tripping your boyfriend's brother into trying to give me some sort of fluffy happy comfort is not going to do much," she spoke in a dull tone now as she was half asleep still, her friend's hand on her shoulder tensed though. A deep cough noise came from the stout skeleton however. How did he even cough without lungs or even a throat?

"wasn't her idea, kid. paps called telling me the sex-uation and i have rough estimate of what might be needed," Sans responded, his hands were in the pockets of his jacket as the white lights in his eyes seemed to be scanning over her body. She happened to be wearing just a light tank top and small pajama shorts while sleeping and the stare she got made her feel like covering up.

"SANS ARE YOU SURE YOU ARE RIGHT IN YOUR ASSUMPTION? THAT IS NOT NORMALLY HOW I WAS SHOWN TO TREAT A WOMAN," Papyrus chimed in as his face was full of worry, a gloved hands patting gently on top of Fay's head that caused a happy hum from her.

Suddenly Fay shoved her friend away from her and towards Sans. "You have my permission to 'help' my friend in any way you see fit! Just don't hurt her... too much," she grinned as the tone seemed to shift in her voice. This was very strange, why would she say it like that? On top of that she did not want some pity sex from someone, especially a monster.

"Fay, what are you talk--" She began but felt bony fingers clenching her ankles and yanking her hard to the end of the bed. She felt the backs of her thighs slam against hard bone legs under a pair of shorts. Blushing heavily she looked up to the short skeleton now standing between her legs that hung off the side of the bed. Her instant reaction was to pull away, but hands dug into her hips to keep her planted.

"good. ice to meet you, let's see if i can melt that cold shoulder of yours," the skeleton's voice vibrated against her as it rumbled into a laugh. Before she could protest she felt the strong grip sliding up her waist, pulling up the thin fabric of her tank top. Her body twitched to the touches as they were rough that sent her tinges of pleasure. But wait, this was wrong! She barely knew this guy, er monster, and he was already raking his bony hands up her breasts.

Her face quickly looked up to look at her friend with a pleading stare, but Fay was already turned back around in another gentle kiss with Papyrus. A sharp tug at her nipple caused her to look back down at Sans as his eyelids were low. She did not even know he could have eyelids, but the hungry look he gave her sent shivers down her gut.

"just so i don't get boned by the law, say blue if you want me to stop," his voice was husky as she could not help but stare at him opening his mouth some, a blue light leaking out. A particularly rough grope to one of her breasts caused a soft moan to escape her lips. Okay maybe this skeleton really did know what she wanted, but it still felt wrong as her shy nerves were boiling up in her throat.

"W-wait, what do you mean by stop," She panted out, but the response she got was her tank top being pulled roughly up and off her. It lifted her from the bed for a moment before falling back down with a bounce, her body twisting and trying to wiggle away.

"He's going to give you the rough sex you've been itching for. Papy and I could never bring ourselves to do so to you," Fay voiced out behind her, a coy smile across her face. Her friend was not as naive as she thought, just too cordial. Unlike the skeleton re-gripping her thighs to pull her back over to him.

She could feel a prickling sensation through her entire body at the realization before her hands found their way to Sans' wrists as if to resist some. She kept in mind about the word she could use to make him stop as she bit down on her lower lip. Her brain was screaming to say it as she was in over her head.

However she wanted this.

Quite a lot actually, but this was a monster. He could actually hurt her... but maybe that was what she wanted as her blush deepened at the thoughts causing her to turn her head to the side.

Sans shifted forward, pressing his weight on the woman's body as she felt the bones through his jacket poke at her soft skin. He was heavier than he looked and with her face off to the side she could not see what he was doing, but she felt it as a wet sensation pressed against her exposed neck.

"W-what?" She squeaked out while jerking her head to the side, but was stopped with a strong grip yanking her chin back to the side. The slimy wet object continued to slop up the side of her neck before sharp pointed teeth brushed the edge of her jaw.

"first time being tasted by a monster? you humans are so soft and sweet it's hard to resist digging in," he seemed to growl with his statement as she felt the teeth press down on the tender flesh on her neck. She could feel them starting to pierce the skin as she froze up instantly.

"B-blue! BLUE!" She screamed out of nerves, not really from what he was doing. On the contrary she absolutely loved being bit. The words caused his actions to freeze immediately, hesitating to pull back as the grin on his face shrank some. He looked greatly disappointed as if he was expecting her to last longer.

"all that bark but no bite," he teased at her easy give in, but he kept firmly against her as she could feel something hard, but more fleshy pressing against her shorts. As she was able to turn her head towards him she saw the long glowing appendage flopped out of his mouth, the tip flicking at her impatiently. His left eye glowed a brilliant blue of the same color with a hint of a yellow coming and going in the middle.

"I uh.. uhm ahh--" She began to speak, but rough hands found themselves on her breasts again, kneading the flesh in a needy way. Her legs trembled as it was very obvious she was aroused and definitely wanted it, but she was so shy she bit down on her lower lip.

Sans eyed her carefully, seeing every sign her body was giving off as he gave a rough grind between her legs as an experiment. A moan escaped her mouth unexpectedly as she moved her hands to cover her mouth from embarrassment.

"heh. ya like saying no. let me rephrase. say blue only when you are really rattled, not just shamefully turned on. you're really turning me blue here," Sans explained while his blue eye scanned her face for the response. She was still chewing on her lower lip before taking a deep breath in bravery. She nodded, accepting his new terms.

The action was received well as the hands at her breasts snaked up to her neck, wrapping around it in an experimental way. As he squeezed an expression laced across her face that caused the bulge against her to twitch. Guess he found the weak point as she panted out, her tongue licking out at her lips lewdly.

Sans thought it might be time to pick up the pace, releasing her neck that caused her to come back down from her bliss. She blinked in confusion as he pulled away from her completely, feeling somewhat cold after his body left her. His body had been strangely warm as she began to sit up. A moan behind her caused her to glance over her shoulder to see her friend was having a great deal of fun already flooded by an orange light.

Rough hands grabbed her shoulders to shift her gaze back up to Sans. He pulled her up off the bed and standing up as she could not help but notice he was a lot shorter than she expected. Well she was not a short woman as she stood at least a head taller than he. However she could not help it as a huffed laugh escaped her to the realization. He seemed to notice, his eyebrow bones squishing together as his grin faltered.

"You're so small," she let slip out smugly before looking away in an apologetic expression. Her blunt nature now made her feel bad, but it was quickly rectified as she felt a heavy pressure around her chest. It was as if something was squeezing around her entire being, her soul even, before she was yanked to lean down at eye level with a blazing blue eye. His hand was outlined with the blue light as he gave a growl at her in dominance.

"don't take me too lightly, kid," he grinned while she felt the pressure now shove her entire body up against the nearest wall. It was rough before a skeleton hand shoved into the back of her head. The side of her face was pressed into the wall while another tugged at her shorts. She had definitely pissed off the shorter skeleton, but she was glued to the wall by the tightened pressure.

"I-I'm sorry! I just meant you seemed bigger from the bed," she choked out, but the only response she got was her shorts and underwear sliding down to her knees. The action caused her knees to buckle to try to catch the fabric. It was not long before oddly warm bone fingers found their way up her folds. She was already soaked as the sloppy sounds were obvious while he ran the fingers around the clit and entrance without touching either, just working around the lips. What a fucking tease as she clenched her teeth.

A huffed laugh rumbled behind her as she knew he could tell, his fingers trailing up to prod at her other entrance for just a moment. She straightened her legs, effectively pulling herself away from the fingers, but more against the wall. He could not help but chuckle darkly at the notion.

"what, i thought you were a pretty anal person," he spoke huskily as his breathing was obviously more noticeable. Her face flared in embarrassment as she glared over her shoulder at him. "yeah yeah, i'll save that for next time," He added as the comment sent a shiver through her. What did he mean by next time? Surely this was an one time deal.

"Don't get your hopes up," she confidently snapped out. The comment was not too well received as the fingers returned to her folds from the front, one shoving into her entrance roughly as his bony palm pressed against her clit that sent chills up her spine. Her knees began to buckle again as her ass perked out just enough to hit his waist and that thick bulge through his shorts. A low huff escaped the skeleton from the contact as he was having trouble holding back, but his fingers continued to massage her to get her ready.

"i would say i don't want to go in bone dry, but you're dripping for me. i'm hurt you don't think you'll be wanting more," his voice was growing more aggressive in tone before she felt the wet tongue slipping up her shoulder blade. His fingers suddenly retreated from her folds as she could hear the sound of clothing being shifted behind her.

She glanced over her shoulder to see he had opened his jacket, his rib cage and spine showing, but what caught her eye was the brilliant glowing blue jutting from the top of his shorts he had pulled down. Attached to his pelvic bone was a relatively girthy blue gel dick as transparent blue pre-cum beaded at the tip.

She was fascinated with the sight as it bobbed behind her. It sort of scared her as she had played with toys before and had a fling once or twice. Nothing compared to the girth behind her, luckily it was not as long as his brother's that she had caught a glimpse of earlier that night.

"like what ya see, kid?" The deep voice broke her out of her stare as she growled in defiance, turning her head back to face the wall. She hated being called kid constantly from him, she was clearly an adult.

Hands were digging into her hips now as she felt the pressure at her chest ease up, but now she was being pulled down to bend her knees slightly, probably due to the height difference. She was leggy afterall. It was not the most comfortable thing as he seemed to notice, the pressure gripping around her soul again that eased the weight by holding her.

The member behind her pressed some between the cheeks of her ass, the texture was outstanding as it was more slimy than a human's dick, blue liquid smudging on her skin. His hands trailed up her waist, groping and gripping at every spot before finding their place to knead at her breasts before his teeth brushed up against the back of her ear.

"unlike humans, mine's made of magic so i could change the size or shape if you're into that," he breathed into her ear that made her twitch some, his tongue pressing up against her lobe. Just as he said that she could feel the length seem to grow larger against her skin. She gasped as she felt a tinge of fear as one of her hands instantly moved back to push at him, but accidently gripping at the top of his pelvic bone instead.

Oh no, she did not realize she had grabbed at his bones since she was used to a waist being there. The movement caused a grunt from the skeleton as his hands tightened roughly at her tits. It seemed he had not expected the action and neither did she, but it seemed to give him some sort of green light to stop holding back.

She seemed to notice too late, her hands being shoved up against the wall roughly by the blue light. His hands raked down to her hips, digging into her skin painfully but not enough to break the skin thankfully. The wet tongue lapped up the back of her neck in a hungry fashion as the pointed teeth from before began to press down into her shoulder.

She squeaked out in defiance before feeling the length against her ass having stayed a bit longer and still just as girthy. He pulled back just enough to dip it down between her legs. She was not sure she could handle it as she felt the top of it glide across her dripping folds, judging its size.

"shoulda asked if ya wanted to bone that bad, kid," he groaned out with his teeth still against her skin. That was when he finally bit down on the crook of her neck enough to pierce the skin as the action earned him a shocked yell from her. It was soon clouded by a pleasant moan as she could not deny how much she loved it, perking her ass out at him as well. With that he began pressing his length into her which seemed easy with how wet she was.

The head slipped in instantly that caused her to flinch, wanting to close her thighs together but the pressure on her soul kept her mostly in the same position. She could only tremble some and wiggle vague parts of her body that would not affect her stance.

Now came the hard part as he began to shove roughly the rest of himself in, the girth stretching her more than she ever had been. He panted out behind her while lapping up the blood trail dripping due to the bite wound at her neck. She was definitely very tight either from rarely having sex or just his girth being so much.

"hope this isn't your first time. you're so fucking tight," he groaned, getting halfway in before stopping. He slipped it out slightly to only shove back in harder, getting even farther as her back arched in slight pain to the stretching. "not that i would mind stealing it," he added darkly, a chuckle vibrating his bones that caused her to moan out.

She could not even voice out any words at this point as her body shivered all over. Was she having an orgasm already just from him putting his cock in? A jolt woke her up from the daze as she could feel his hands moving up to wrap around her neck now, giving experimental squeezes as if he was judging how much she could take. The pressure around her soul shoved her down more that made her bend forward and effectively shove his length farther into her as he felt himself hilt out. The feeling was unbelievable as she was not sure how he managed to fit the entire thing inside her, feeling the tip now press against her cervix.

This was when the pain started as she got the pain spike in her stomach that caused her to begin to wiggle around some, a tear leaking from one of her eyes as she shut it. When she glanced over her shoulder she could only see Sans with his tongue lolled out and a hungry stare down at her entrance filled up. A drip of drool escaped her mouth as she choked out to try to let him know of the pain as his hands squeezed harder around her neck. She was in far too deep now as he pulled out to her relief, just leaving knots in her stomach. It was not all the way as he seemed to shift his footing before ramming back in at full force.

She shrieked in surprise, the force shoving her tightly against the wall as he began pounding at that pace, deep and rough. Her lower lip trembled as she could feel the safe word almost rolling off her tongue, soft 'bl' noises coming out between her moans. He seemed to notice, but his pace was too far deep now as he released her neck only to hook fingers into the side of her mouth. He did not want her to make him stop yet and he could tell she was more than enjoying it as her body was shaking in orgasm already. The bony fingers in her mouth tasted salty from her own juices that would normally disgust her but her tongue lapped out at the intrusion.

Her toes curled as he picked up the pace, thankfully not going as deep now that gave her relief in the pain department. She was sucking on his finger now that caused Sans to grunt heavily into her back, pressing his forehead to her shoulders. His free hand moved down to grip her hips, steadying them as her knees had already buckled below her. His magic was the only thing keeping her hips up now as a mixture of her juices and his pre-cum dripped down her legs.

She was mumbling incoherently into his fingers as she could feel him beginning to swell inside her, he was close. His thrusts were becoming uneven as she felt the sweat of his skull dripping down her back. She would wonder how he even could sweat, but her mind was in the clouds at this point with a second orgasm on the horizon.

It was when his thrusts moved back to being rough and deep was when it happened again, feeling as though explosions were going on in her brain. The fingers left her mouth to only let her tongue hang out, dripping with saliva as her eyes rolled with her body shivering. Her walls clenched hard around his member as he shoved in deep, smashing against her cervix that jolted her from her orgasm just in time to feel the rush of warm liquid fill her. The excess drizzled down her legs as she could still feel the underside of his cock pumping it out against her walls.

She saw white spots now as her womanhood felt raw and abused in the best kind of way. He pulled his member out with a slick pop as the rest of his cum dripped out. She was choking out whimpers as he did so before lowering her to the ground where she sat on her knees. The magic left her as she felt her arms flop to her sides, letting her forehead rest against the wall in front of her. A rumbling laugh broke her out of her trance as she could hear Sans readjusting his clothing.

"rough enough for ya, sweet cheeks," he spoke teasingly as the pet name sent a blush back into her sore cheeks. Her hands instantly went up to wipe away her tears and drool, glancing over her shoulder to cast him a glare. He only shrugged at her before she felt more than just his eyes on her. Warily she had turned around, covering her naked form shyly as her friend was on the bed. Had she watched the whole thing? Papyrus was fast asleep beside her thankfully.

"First time I had seen you enjoy yourself! Least I know how to get you out now," Fay giggled at the sight that caused her to hug herself in shame, the blue cum still dripping from her.

"S-shut up! This was a one time deal! Next time you're visiting alone," she retorted with a heavy blush cross her face. Before Fay could complain a dark laughter came from Sans above her.

"then i'll just come visit ya. seems ya need to be taught some manners anyhow," his words were deep and demanding that caused her to gasp. His grin only grew wider as her eyes looked up in both fear and a hidden joy that she would not admit.

This definitely was going to be a hard weekend.


End file.
